


Aloud without Saying

by KYotodo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 2018高考江苏卷





	Aloud without Saying

　　托尼·斯塔克说很多话。话语是达成目的的工具，是刺破对手冷静假象的武器，是拒绝关心的铁幕，他在其后安全又孤独。

　　话语唯独不是表达自我的途径。也许他说得太多，以至于忘了该如何说最简单的话。他更愿意买些礼物，礼物很好，礼物能够填平大部分人际交往的沟壑，尤其在他让贾维斯维护了一个礼物清单以后。一束花代表“你已经尽力了”，一盒巧克力代表“你做的很好”，四张剧院的票代表“感谢你为斯塔克工业的付出，欢迎你的孩子们来公司的少儿部玩”。

　　和复仇者相处没什么不同。一张大厦的通行证代表“我认可你做我的队友了”。一套升级过的电磁箭代表“谢谢你替我挡了那一下”。盾牌的回收装置代表“斯塔克对你英勇献身的精神表示敬畏但还是别了吧”。更大强度的防弹制服代表“我担心你的伤势”。一桶挪威运来的蜜酒代表……代表索尔对中庭酒的羞辱走到了尽头。

　　“我跟你说过，”托尼大着舌头说，“我说过你们的蜜酒只是……酒而已。”

　　“此诚佳酿，”索尔严肃得过了头，“再来一杯！”

　　他们瓜分了那桶蜜酒，后半程托尼只是瘫坐在沙发上，看着超级人类、北欧神和两个特工拼酒。他朦朦胧胧地看着索尔走近，把自己拎起来。托尼大声抗议起来，于是索尔改换了姿势，双手抱着他。托尼羞恼地把头砸向索尔的肩膀，余光里看见娜塔莎真诚的笑容。

　　所以他假设他说的话传达出去了。

　　“我爱你们。”

　　如果他的假设错误的话，那么，反正托尼·斯塔克也不是社会学家或者什么的。他不让自己过多地思考这整件事情；这并不难，糟糕事接踵而至。先是灭霸，接着是阿斯加德的难民。在谈判和研发的空隙中，他发现自己站在盥洗室的镜子前，凝视着自己的镜像。那影子把疲惫藏在精致的小胡子、墨镜和笑容之下，多么熟悉。他目不转睛地看着，有片刻不知自己身在何处。

　　直到索尔破门而入，一脸关切地抓住他肩膀把他转过来。他看了托尼一会儿，忽然把他拖入一个过于炽热的拥抱中。

　　“谢谢你，”他隆隆地说道，胸腔的振动把这句话揉进托尼骨子里，“我的朋友。”

　　托尼茫然地伸出手放在索尔背部，不想回答，无法回答。索尔把他的头摁到自己胸口，低声说：“你不必说出来，我明白。”

　　好，好吧。托尼想。这一次不是我的猜测了。

　　他收紧了拥抱索尔的手臂。


End file.
